Stalking mode
by Isissilvergold
Summary: A Shizuru Fujino le gusta espiar a todos y saber de todos, todos, menos sobre Natsuki Kuga, por una razón muy simple...
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Sunrise.

 **DESDE MIS OJOS**

No hay nada más hermoso que el reflejo de ese cristal, la belleza de esa mujer es indescriptible, es irreverente; tiene clase y porte, cuando la veo no dejo de pensar en lo maravillosa que es. Es por eso que tardo mucho en arreglarme, sí soy un poco vanidosa, lo admito, pero no hay nada más sublime que yo. Yo solo desearía una persona como yo, a mi altura, con mi corte, a mí medida, equilibrada en mi balanza. Mi intelecto es una virtud, una corona, un trofeo que ostento radiante, soy la mejor en todo, y sí "es difícil ser modesto cuando se es el mejor", la humildad no es para mí, la humildad es para aquellos que la consideran necesaria, yo por el contrario vivo satisfecha y agradecida con los beneficios que la belleza por sí sola otorga, es manifiesta, no tiene necesidad de requerir lo que fuera. Soy mi propio ideal, solo yo puedo entenderme y solo yo conozco a la perfección mis capacidades; es por eso que el ver tanta gente insignificante deambulando cerca de mí todo el tiempo solo me ha colocado en una incómoda posición, sí, estoy frustrada con la humanidad, me enferma el conformismo que los rodea, su precaria ambición por el conocimiento, su burda apreciación de la belleza, ¡ah, cuando la belleza es un don divino incalculable! Necesaria al mundo, tan satisfactoria a la vista como lo debe ser el amor al corazón.

-Fujino-san

-Hai Yamura-sensei- _La sumisión, la obediencia, son la clave para cualquier indicio de control subliminal, "crea caos y reinarás", pero yo digo, finge sumisión y controlarás al rey, así es, la manipulación es un arte, así como la paciencia es un fruto espiritual por lo que requiere tiempo._

-¿Podría por favor pasar al frente y resolver el enunciado?- _yo asentí y procedí a elucidar la respuesta del ejercicio, un tipo de problema que veo a menudo en mis largas horas de estudio. Hubiera preferido continuar vislumbrando las bellas y frías gotas de agua que empezaban a espantar a las señoritas lindas del jardín de la clase de deporte._

Me retire de clases como de costumbre, como cada día, pensando que algo acabará con esta rutina, que la costumbre será abolida por algo tan ajeno e increíble que se revelará ante mis ojos, conservaré la calma hasta entonces. Yo tengo amigos, sí, yo los tengo a ellos, pero debo afirmar que ellos no me tienen a mí. Reito Kanzaki es uno de ellos, alguien con quien puedo tratar de temas tan afines como ajenos, es un conversador nato, alguien elocuente y agudo, pero tangencial a mi gusto. Lo observé confundido hoy, así que le pregunté a qué se debía. –No es nada.- me dijo, pero así que lo seguí sin seguirlo, así como suena, minuciosamente, hasta que di con el clavo, él está inquieto y no lo sabe bien, pero ha de ser por la alumna nueva, sus ojos se clavan en esa joven sin que él pueda controlarlo, menuda traición la de sus emociones, lo exhiben completamente ante alguien como yo, pero esto no aplica a las mentes débiles y distraídas, al vulgo que nos rodea.

-¡Hasta mañana Fujino-san!

-Ookini, hasta mañana one-chan.- Mi sonrisa. Tal vez hablar es innecesario, con sonreír basta, pero pienso que una muy buena impresión es el mejor camino a la privacidad. Siempre debes mostrarte sereno y calmado, alegre y cordial, entonces evitarás todo tipo de preguntas incómodas. No hay nada mejor que las palabras escuetas de las personas sin 'rostro'. No necesito más y tampoco deseo darles más.

No necesito irme a ningún lugar, Fuuka se ha convertido en mi hogar, un tácito hogar, uno fungible y agotador. Todas las tardes me tomo un poco de tiempo en la biblioteca, donde observo con suma curiosidad las portadas de los libros que leen los alumnos. Me tomo el tiempo para medir su interés por lo que leen, es como observar un juego de póker, es sencillo leerlos.

Me paseo por los jardines embriagada en soledad y también observo a los muchachos que creen estar bien escondidos, mi presencia puede hacerse nula y eso me permite espiar lo que deseo analizar.

-Te amo Arata-kun- _le dijo una joven a un muchacho. ¿Será consciente de que está empleando el 'te amo' de menor duración. Sí, de todos los 'te amo' aquel que se dice entre los arbustos es el que caduca más rápido._

Tengo una novia, ella no sabe que es mi novia y tampoco tiene por qué saberlo, pero es mi pequeña dosis de amor e ilusión diaria, soy una adicta responsable, soy una mujer lúcida la mayor parte del tiempo, pero sin duda alguna disfruto espiar a Natsuki Kuga, verla desvestirse furtivamente y montar esa motocicleta no tiene precio. Sin embargo es todo lo que deseo, pues vivo encantada con su belleza salvaje, pero desconozco su mente por completo y no tengo deseos de saber cómo es, ni siquiera quiero oír su voz para que mis fantasías no se esfumen. En mi imaginación Kuga es una refinada jovencita con instintos muy bajos, un fruto delicioso que se oculta en las profundidades del bosque verde. Es una mujer muy inteligente, más que yo, fina, educada, excéntrica, amante de los libros y la música clásica, a mi molde; una erudita perspicaz. Es por eso que no quiero saber más sobre ella, es la única persona que evito todo el tiempo y solo espío en cierto horario y exclusiva actividad, no me imagino el conocerla de verdad, no lo deseo.


	2. Chapter 2

Sobre que soy, ¿quién pudiera saberlo?, sobre cómo me siento lo tengo claro y puedo resumirlo: Beethoven "Moonlight" Sonata op 27 n° 2 Mov 3, soy como esa melodía, cargada en furia, colmada de angustias, destilando melancolía, como un mar que engulló una gran tormenta y embiste sus inmensas olas azuzadas por el viento contra las duras rocas… ¿qué clase de mujer se pronuncia de esta forma sobre sí misma?: una abandonada a vivir insatisfecha.

Mi alma tiene sed y añora lo inefable, me embriaga la melancolía, anhelos susurran sobre mí pululando como mariposas de cansado vuelo; a mí me arrastra aquel vacío que devora el tiempo sin concederme la ternura que traspase mi frágil pecho y beba de mi pasión, que asido a mi corazón se funda a una con él. Yo suspiro inerte deseando conmoción, clamando por la fiebre y la locura de los versos más sublimes, palabras que destrocen los fantasmas de la soledad ¡que los pulvericen! Donde el romance envuelva la tierra debajo de mis pies y el cielo sobre mi cabeza y los confine en una flor; y los transmute en lluvia ¡y yo beba de esas gotas! ¡Quiero el arcoíris de ese abrazo, del ser al que amo, del ser que tanto extraño! ¡La conozco y no me conoce! Me empuja hacia la realidad…. Y esa fue mi semana femenina, sí aquella en la que el cuerpo habla por sí solo y detona una sarta de quejas.

-¡Shizuru!- _Me pareció oír._

Moría de sueño, ¿por qué el Miss universo lo pasan tan tarde? ¿por qué sus participantes responden tan mal? Seguro es por la ley de la compensación, son demasiado bellas, debe haber equilibrio para quienes carecen de belleza, menos mal que no me ha pasado. Sufro cuando me sale un grano.

 _-_ ¡Fujino-san!- _Pero no estaba segura de que fuera mi nombre, hay muchos Fujinos en el Mundo, el cual es ancho y ajeno y sobre todo…. (zzzz)._

-¡Bubuzuke!- _Ok, sí era a mí._

-¡Que le corten la cabeza!- _Todos me vieron muy raro-_ Oh… Buenos días- _dije muy sonriente, me había quedado dormida en la reunión del consejo estudiantil._

-¿Te estabas durmiendo?

-Para nada, solo cierro los ojos para imaginar las cosas que comentas, ello me permite tener un mejor panorama de la situación y lo que dices es muy interesante.

-¿Qué dije?

-¿Será posible que solo yo te haya prestado atención? Suzushiro-san no se presta atención a sí misma…

-¡Pero qué dices! eso no tiene nada que ver con el…- _se resignó y continuó-_ no tiene nada que ver con el- _aquí se puso seria-_ ' _poncha pelotas'_ _\- Eso sí que estuvo raro… digo, ¿ponchar pelotas? Los terribles de este tiempo han perdido garra, antes robaban lencería._

 _-_ Pues de qué otra cosa hablábamos, desde luego que eso es preocupante.- _Pero mi mente solo podía estar anclada a un mar más verde que azulado, los ojos de Natsuki, los ojos de mí novia, los cuales no he podido ver más que a decenas de metros de distancia, con usual indiferencia mutua, dije que esas cosas no me afectan, pero mentí ¿quién no miente? todos mienten, pero pocos se mienten. Yo me miento y me creo, eso prueba que miento bien._

¡No puedo creer lo que vieron mis ojos…! ¡Nada! ¡cero bra, cero muslos…! ¡nada!

Hoy por la tarde como de costumbre fui a espiar a Natsuki-kuga y ella no estaba, así es, se arruinó mi momento favorito del día, lo que temí por fin llegó, la rutina que mantuvimos durante casi todo el año, desde que la vi por primer vez, se ha esfumado… Natsuki-Kuga no estaba, no fue por su motocicleta cubierta con ese 'camuflaje' si será… le puso esmero a la parte superior pero todavía se ven esas llantotas… el caso es que no la está usando ¿acaso habría tomado el tren? No lo comprendo, miles de ideas pasaron por mi cabeza, me preocupaba el hecho de que algo pudiera haberle pasado a la única musa de ese absurdo _jardín de las hespérides_ , ¿gripa? ¿ébola? No, no exagero una tiene que pensar en todo. Lo peor es que esta situación continuó así por cuatro días más y aunque mantuve apariencia de calma, no la tenía. El efecto es el mismo que un fumador sin sus cigarrillos, que un ludópata sin un casino cerca, pero hay una parábola precisa para mí: como si no hubiera bebido té en un mes. Siento que me tiemblan las manos (está bien eso no, pero casi) ¡Insoportable! Es decir puedo ver a Natsuki en otros horarios pero no es lo mismo, aquello que observo tan sigilosa no tiene precio, es esa feminidad casi al descubierto, esa transmutación de una simple escolar desaliñada a una mujer de fuego sobre ruedas… No pude soportarlo más y decidí ampliar el rango de atención hacia Natsuki-kuga, debía saber por qué razón ella había modificado su rutina, qué lo provocaba, o tal vez… sentí un extraño aguijón, que no me tomaré la molestia de expresar. Es que no sé, bueno sí sé pero no lo voy a decir.

-¿Sucede algo Fujino-san?- _No podía creer que Reito-kun me estuviera haciendo la misma pregunta con aquella mirada inquisitiva que le lancé hace más de un mes. Ya ha logrado controlar un poco su ansiedad. Le pediré que me diga el secreto._

-Sí, desde luego, es solo que mi té ha perdido un poco de sabor…

-Cosas que pasan Shizuru-san ya que el buen té es como un corazón incólume, para ello su preparación debe realizarse con serenidad.- _Es solo té, hubiera gustado decirle, pero tiene razón, entre un buen té y un mal té hay mucha diferencia… ¡pero a quién le importa el té si no puedes ver a tu novia-secreta-desvestirse! Bueno a mí me importa. La voy a atrapar…_

-Reito-kun, ¿deseas dar un paseo por el jardín?- _Sé que lo desea tanto como yo, y sí, por las mismas razones que yo, desea ver a alguien del penúltimo año. O cuando menos, desea que lo vean._

-¡Paseo los lagartos y en el río! No hemos terminado la reunión- _¿He mencionado quién es Suzushiro? ¿No? Pues por algo no lo hice. De adelanto digo que le gustan las reuniones largas, aburridas y repetitivas. No me deja ser feliz, si me duermo me despierta.-_ Había olvidado que seguía en reunión.

 _-_ Bubuzuke hay un problema serio existe un bromista empedernido, alguien está ponchando las llantas de los vehículos.- _Haruka Suzushiro, mi adjunta, la leona de la seguridad en la escuela, una joven de nobles atributos, gran pezonalidad, personalidad que diga (es el sueño); tiene los ojos azules y el cabello rubio de su abuelo, el cual tengo entendido que era un general Alemán que se enamoró perdidamente de una bella compatriota. El general Armitage, un gaijin de renombre._

-Y las pelotas de gimnasia Fujino-san- _Kikukawa, la miré un momento y le indiqué que continuara, ella es mi nexo más cercano con los de penúltimo año, una gitana a la que no pienso leerle la mano, sé bien de su pasión por la vida de los otros, todo sea por el bien de la información. Su debilidad son las arepas dulces._ -No sabemos quién puede ser. _-mira que si ella no sabe entonces estamos en alerta roja, pienso que le falta motivación a esa muchacha, ya pensaré en algo._

-Shizuru, tu deber es velar porque todos los proyectos que se emprendan en la institución se ejecuten de manera adecuada y organizada…. – _Hay un punto en el que la voz de Suzushiro se convierte en un silbido molestoso que se agudiza en mi mente, como cuando se está pronto al desmayo.-_ ¿Me estás oyendo?

-Me salió una escobita.- _Le dije muy sonriente con los hilos en mi mano. Suelo jugar a formar figuras con el hilo._

 _-_ ¡Bubuzuke! _-pero qué amargada se ha puesto, así se arrugará más rápido. No debí pensar en eso, me la imaginé con ochenta años, de todas formas no le haría mucho caso._

-Mou sí te oí, pero te recuerdo que si el consejo estudiantil no trabaja unido los resultados no serán visibles, no podemos dilatar esta situación, es por ello que esta investigación debe realizarla alguien capaz, ¿quién podrá ser?- _dije tomándome la barbilla-_ Alguien audaz y sigiloso, que repte entre el alumnado sin despertar ninguna sospecha… ¿dónde podremos hallar a alguien así?

-Hoy es tu día de suerte Shizuru, Yukino (kikukawa) y yo estamos más que capacitadas para resolver este asunto.- _Bingo._

 _-_ ¿De verdad?

-No lo sé parece falso…

-¿Cómo?- _Come.-_ Quiero decir que no me esperaba tanta suerte.

-¡Así es!- _¿Nunca nota mi sarcasmo o es idea mía?_

-Muy bien, se los dejo, nos vemos, debo ir al Jardín Reito-kun, paseemos y charlemos sobre el clima.

-¿Eh?

-¡Ah, sí!- _Me tendió el brazo, y lo tomé por pura gracia._

Stalkin mode: On

Espiar es todo un arte, ya lo dije, se necesita no solo tener capacidad de investigación como muchos piensan, aunque eso depende porque existen rompecabezas de pocas como de muchas piezas; el talento principal radica en la capacidad deductiva del interesado, no se deben realizar conjeturas apresuradas. Por ejemplo, saber los gustos de otros ayuda en mucho a conocer su personalidad, por ejemplo, puedo ir al mismo cafetín que Kuga y cuando ella hubiere terminado su orden, le consulto al camarero que me aclare lo que pidió, añado que se ve delicioso y que lo deseo para mí. No me fío tanto de las redes sociales en apariencia, sino en contenido, puedo analizar el lenguaje tanto escrito como corporal empleado por una persona; sin mencionar el seguimiento rutinario en cuanto a los horarios y amistades que alguien frecuenta, es así como puedo tener un perfil simple de alguien que poco o nada me importa pero que de seguro me será necesario el día que los que sí me importan les generen conexión, entonces, si deseo espiar a un sujeto 'A', solo debo espiar al sujeto 'B' o 'C' más próximo de su entorno, a eso se le llama sondeo.

-Shizuru-san, ¿qué te parecen los nuevos alumnos del penúltimo año?

-Querrás decir 'las' alumnas.

-¿Soy demasiado predecible?

-Depende del día, y de si has dormido lo suficiente, pero- _me tomé un momento para verlo a los ojos_ -hoy tu semblante es un periódico. ¿Cómo es posible que aún no le hayas dirigido la palabra?

-Cada vez que lo intento alguien se entromete, pero no pierdo la calma, el momento esperado llega cuando menos es esperado.

-¿Y no te gana la curiosidad? ¿hay muchos jóvenes merodeando el lugar? Como Tate Yuichi.

-¿Bromeas? He notado el malestar que ella le produce, es mutuo. Oh…- _Así es, el problema del ego es que la marea sube cuando menos conviene, no solo eso, el amor vuelve tontos a los hombres. Pero como dije, debo saber por qué razón Natsuki kuga no ha vuelto a por su motocicleta, le eché un vistazo y no tiene las llantas ponchadas… tal parece que Tokiha tiene algo que ver, así que fingiré hacerle un favor a Reito-kun e investigaré al posible sujeto B que merodea Kuga._

-Creo que haré un pronunciamiento, un presidente de consejo estudiantil se debe a los votos, a quienes le eligieron, el alumnado, no le veo nada de malo el confraternizar un poco más con algunos alumnos y sobre todo fomentar la inclusión de los nuevos alumnos, ¿deseas acompañarme?, hay pastelillos muy deliciosos en el cafetín.

-Me parece una buena idea Shizuru-san.- _¡Ese es un cómplice! Me ayudará en lo que quiero pensando solo en lo que él quiere._

No tardó mucho, nos dirigimos al cafetín de la escuela en donde el barullo del alumnado me recordó el por qué no lo frecuento, las muchachas lindas aparecieron para darnos un breve y cordial saludo, debo aclarar que no solo tengo fans femeninas, pero está de más mencionar el por qué no les doy importancia (a mis fans masculinos).

De lejos divisé a Natsuki Kuga y sí, mi sentido arácnido estaba en lo cierto, ha entablado amistad con Tokiha, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con tal cambio en su rutina?, a su costado, se encontraban Harada-san y compañía, quién sin permiso me tomó una fotografía con el móvil, Reito-kun por otro lado le seguía los pasos Yuichi, quien tal como lo pensé se sentó en la misma mesa que Tokiha, ¿casualidad? Mis errores, esos sí son casuales. Tokiha y Yuichi están hechos el uno para el otro, ambos siguiéndose el juego tan infantil de las majaderías, esos son los que terminan con besos más apasionados. Reito-kun, aunque le parezca que tiene oportunidad, debería saber que no la tiene, alguien debería decírselo, una buena amiga quizá… porque yo no.

-¡Kaichou-san, qué bueno verla por aquí! ¡Reito-kun!

-Higurashi-san, Midori-sensei, buenas tardes, qué gusto verlas, hoy nos animamos a disfrutar de las delicias del cafetín.

-Qué bien, Reito-kun, si no es molestia Chie desea tomarles unas cuantas fotografías para su blog personal.- _Dijo Higurashi muy a la ventura._

-No deberías hacer esperar a las damas Reito-kun- _Reito no se negaría a este tipo de peticiones a pesar de lo mucho que le desagradan, eso y que le inviten algún bocadillo._

-A Shizuru-san le gustaría acompañarnos también.

-Eh…- _eso no lo vi venir._

 _-_ ¡Yupi! Dos de un solo tiro.- _Dijo Higurashi haciéndole una señal positiva a sus amigas de la mesa espiada. Fue extraño, sé que Midori-sensei comparte un trabajo de medio turno con Higurashi y que por eso se tienen tanta confianza._

-Quiero decir, sí, por qué no…. _-quise decir no, pero no se me permite más que desaparecer…_

Nos acercamos a la mesa donde Harada y su séquito nos rodearon mientras nos observaban y bombardeaban de todo tipo de preguntas, mientras que yo rogaba que Natsuki- kuga no se dirigiera a mí, cosa que parecía suceder, solo bebía una soda observándolo todo sin antojo alguno de entrometerse.

-¡Fujino-san todos aquí votamos por ti! Bueno a excepción de Tokiha que es nueva.- _Cuando esto fue mencionado la mirada de Natsuki se desvió todavía más, su presencia tímida se desvaneció todavía más, estaba casi imperceptible. Me sorprende verla rodeada de tanta gente, al parecer el nexo entre ella y los demás es Tokiha, qué atrayente debe ser._

-¿Cuál es su platillo favorito Reito-kun?- _Preguntó Harada en un tono un poco más que serio, ¡qué profesional!_

-Debo admitir que el ramen es mi debilidad.

-¡Y es el platillo fuerte de Mai!- _Añadió una niña que emergió de la nada. Salió debajo de la mesa, eso me pareció formidable._

-Lo que a Mai le sale mejor es el ramen, indudablemente es la mejor en eso.

-Ne, Mikoto harás que me sonroje- _Dijo por fin por la joven pelirroja, su cabello es corto pero no por eso es menos atractiva, es una muchacha muy femenina cargada con un aire fresco y cierto toque maternal. Ella no fingía modestia, la estaba aprendiendo. La voz de Tokiha revolvió la mirada de Reito-kun, parecía perder el piso por instantes. A veces cortos, otros largos._

-¿Y el suyo Kaichou-San?- _Me preguntó la niña en lo que Harada no dejaba de tomarnos fotografías, sin darnos cuenta un círculo de muchachos y muchachas curiosas nos habían rodeado, parecía algún tipo de show en vivo. La juventud está en el aire._

-A mí me gusta el té.- _Dije muy divertida, casi al borde de la ternura que destilo a borbotones._

-El té no es un platillo- _Esa voz, nunca la había ni oído ni imaginado, me negué a mí misma el placer de hacerlo por complejos que ahora considero más que estúpidos. Natsuki kuga se entrometió de la nada._

-Pero es lo que más me gusta.- _Le añadí muy dulce, pero mentí, ahora ya sé qué es lo que más me gusta._

-Debería considerar sus gustos Kaichou-san, se puede estar perdiendo de cosas mejores.- _Cuando dijo esto se puso en pie y sin más se retiró del lugar, algo que pareció no sorprender a sus amigos, pero que a mí me dejó en una sola pieza. Menos mal que Reito-kun estaba demasiado inmerso en el mundo de los celos como para darse cuenta._

 _-_ No le haga caso Kaichou-san, ella es así, aparenta ser muy hostil pero en el fondo es una paleta de chocolate con chispas de colores.

-¡Yo quiero una hermano!

-¡¿Hermano?!- _Dijeron todas, a lo que yo recobré el piso y esperé la respuesta, me sorprendió que Reito-kun pudiera mantener algo así, tan a la raya para mí. Fracasé como stalker y además acababa de sumirme en la desesperada curiosidad. Reito nos explicó el parentesco que los une y el por qué nadie lo sabía, y que si nadie lo notó era porque vivían en ciudades diferentes, algo que aunque ha cambiado, no los termina de acercar por completo._

Y buen cuando hubo acabado la tertulia, después de preguntas como: ¿son novios? ¿por qué no lo son? ¿cómo se conocieron? ¿quién les gusta? Y entre otras de puro morbo escolar, ya cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, me acerqué sigilosa a los jardines y me topé con la dura realidad de que no solo no volví a ver a Natsuki desvestirse, sino de que su motocicleta había desaparecido. El mundo nunca me pareció más que sombrío e incierto, lo que predije acababa de pasar frente a mis ojos y no como yo lo esperaba, las cosas cambiaron. Pero ahora tenía un rostro y una voz con la que me era imposible fantasear, ahora podía oír los "te amo" de mi novia… y los "té quiero" ¿comprenden? O sea… quiero té… O.k.

 **Stalking mode: turbo ON**

Un día, un día de estos me asomaré a tu vida más de la cuenta, me verás cara a cara y no sabrás qué decir porque percibirás mi interés sin que puedas probarlo…

Sé que ya no volverás a los arbustos, a lo profundo del jardín, donde te daba tus cinco minutos de fama, y te otorgaba todo mi interés, ¡Estoy loca por ti, loca! Pero encontraré la forma de saber más de ti sin cruzar la línea.

-¿Fujino-san?- _¡Carajo! Casi escupo mi té. ¡Kikukawa!_ -Eh… nunca la había oído cantar. _-No canto._

-Siempre hay una primera- _Vergonzosa-_ vez. _-Ambas nos reímos del incidente, Kikukawa me dio el reporte de actividades de la semana y luego se fue remedando mi canto, sin saber que no solo es un cántico._

Ahora sí, nada como una buena taza de té, me senté tranquila en mi escritorio como siempre, a meditar… A mi novia le gusta la soda dietética y a mí me gusta ella, y ella no lo sabe, ¿a quién le importa?


	3. Chapter 3

**El silencioso**

La melancolía es un desierto ardiente e inconmensurable, sus arenas arrastran los fantasmas que yerran por las ilusiones viejas, mezclan con el polvo de su esencia y embriagan de tristeza al individuo; visita los corazones apilando a una sus historias en infinitas dunas de grisáceo fuero; es el amor no correspondido el aguijón más pernicioso al alma, una daga capaz de doblegar hasta el ego más fuerte.

Hoy estoy apacible como de costumbre, el sueño me cura muchas cosas y entre ellas está la ansiedad. He seguido a Natsuki Kuga a esos arbustos por tanto tiempo y la verdad era hora de un cambio, en un instante me inundó la emoción y me propuse perseguirla, ciertamente me lo había propuesto contundentemente, empero mi salud mental podría verse afectada, no creo que sea prudente albergar un sueño así por más tiempo, menos por alguien que ni se inmuta al verme. Anoche soñaba con la voz de mi amada, aquella que idealicé virtuosa, soñaba con tocarle alguna pieza en el piano mientras ella disfrutara su lectura, ¡si esto fuera posible! Revisé sus calificaciones y no rebasa el promedio, es por ello que frené mi mano, tal vez sea hora de interesarme en algún tipo de actividad un poco más absorbente, algo que requiera mayor concentración, quiero incursionar en la meditación nuevamente. Por la tarde decidí acercarme al Club de Kendo en busca de alguien muy especial.

-¿Fujino-sama?

-Buenos días Takeda-san.- _Este muchacho debería peinarse de vez en cuando._

-¿Qué hace por aquí?

-Ara, vine a preparar panqués…

-¿Es en serio?- _También debería salir más seguido, el ver gente le ayudará a despertar un poco y detectar un poco el evidente 'sarcasmo'._

Estuve a punto de darle una explicación pero recordé a lo que había ido.

-Shizuru-san, ¡qué bueno es verte de nuevo!- _Volteé hacia el resto de muchachos que por cierto no dejaban de mirarme, los cuales conté en el número exacto de 13 incluyendo el que acababa de llegar, busqué con la mirada aquella voz tan familiar._

-¡Musashi-Sensei!- _Ante pocas personas mi reverencia es genuina, como en este caso, él era mi sensei, alguien muy apreciado por mí._ -Ha pasado mucho tiempo _._

-Así es Fujino-san. El lirio que surgió en medio de la noche bajo la luz de luna, ha florecido iridiscente.- _Suele decir cosas raras, creo que quiso decir que me he puesto linda.-_ ¿Otra vez el corazón intranquilo eh?- _Sólo me encogí de hombros ante este hombre tan perspicaz._

 _-Definitivamente ha pasado tiempo_ …-Sensei, yo sólo deseo paz interior.- _Lo cual no es lo mismo que control externo, sin embargo mi temple se debilita._

 _-_ La paz siempre está ahí, sólo es necesario tomarla con serenidad, ¿en qué puedo servirte?

-Ara, sensei… Si no es molestia, me gustaría pedirle un favor…

Yo estudio en Fuuka desde la primaria, aunque nací en Kioto, sucede que mi padre trabajaba aquí por lo que la familia: mi hermano, mi madre y yo tuvimos que seguirle. Los años pasaron y pudo volver a su amada ciudad, pero yo ya no quise irme más que por las vacaciones y se me concedió quedarme el vivir en Fuuka-Gakuen, Musashi-sensei, él fue mi maestro de Kendo durante la escuela primaria, siempre fue muy considerado, le debo lo poco que sé acerca de ese deporte, sin duda alguna ama enseñar y desborda pasión al ejercer, es un gran maestro. Es un hombre muy cálido y paciente.

-Comprendo Shizuru-san, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo. He esperado este momento por mucho.

-Ara, muchas gracias sensei, por otro lado, quisiera preguntarle, ¿sabe algo acerca de algún 'poncha pelotas'?

-¿'Poncha pelotas'? ¡ja, ja, ja…! – _Ambos reímos acerca de lo ridículo que sonaba eso…-_ Pues no, pero sí sé de alguien te informaré _._

 _-_ Musashi-sensei.- _Dije con una reverencia antes de despedirme._

 _-_ Fujino-san- _Y sensei hizo lo mismo._

Cuando era niña, mi madre al ver mi afición por la Katana solía hacer énfasis en que todo conocimiento debía ser empleado para el bien y no el mal, lo decía porque en su juventud (cuando yo no nacía aún), en un Kioto todavía más pintoresco se suscitaron una serie de eventos funestos, muchos asesinatos se llevaron a cabo, fueron realizados por un supuesto samurai moderno -un asesino a sueldo- al que apodaron 'el silencioso', nunca lo atraparon. Recuerdo que algunas veces fantaseaba con el que Musashi-sensei y 'el silencioso' fueran la misma persona, pero eso es imposible. Por otro lado con el tiempo yo misma lo investigué por rutina y sólo encontré a un buen hombre, viudo, orgulloso padre de dos abogados que radican en Yokohama y un verdadero amante de las hortalizas.

De Musashi-sensei aprendí el poder de la meditación, algo que practico a menudo con Suzushiro, los envidiosos dirán que me duermo.

 **Stalking mode: On**

No quería hacerlo, pero no pude más así que me senté frente a la pantalla resuelta a calmar mi sed, me había propuesto investigar hasta lo último de Natsuki Kuga, pretendía enterarme hasta de cuántas muelas se le picaron en la vida. Estaba yo frente al acceso escolar que se me otorga por ser la presidenta. Hasta que…

 **Stalking mode: Off**

-¡Kaichou-san!- _¡Por las bragas de mi abuela! ¿Por qué cuando más quiero hacer algo no se me permite? Cerré de inmediato mi portátil._

 _-_ Adelante- _dije, alguien había tocado la puerta del salón y era nada menos que ¿Tokiha?_

-Kaichou-san, ¿la interrumpo?- _¡Sí!_

 _-_ ¡Claro que no! Adelante ¿en qué puedo servirte?- _Ya qué…_

-Pues… vengo a ofrecer mi ayuda en el consejo estudiantil en lo que fuera posible…-

-Ara… ¿Mai Tokiha?- _estoy de lo más intrigada.-B_ ueno pues claro que puedes- _Le dije muy suelta, pero… le lancé una mirada de esas seductoras que no fallan nunca, digo, si me interrumpió la diversión cuando menos algo bueno debía hacer por mí.-_ Una bella señorita como tú siempre será bienvenida.- _Me puse en pie y frente a mi ingenua presa, mi feminidad es imponente, no hay mujer más femenina que yo. Me encanta sonreír con dulzura._

-Bueno yo…mire Seto-Kaichou.

-¡Poncharon mi pelota!- _En eso entró Mikoto Minagi-chan al salón del consejo y Tokiha continuó en lo que yo volví a mi sillón para ponerme cómoda y bella._

-Kaichou-san, a Mikoto y a mí nos gustaría ayudar en lo que fuera, todo sea porque ese delincuente sea capturado. Déjeme le cuento… Mikoto-chan es para mí como una hermana pequeña y aparte de comer lo que más le gusta es el voleibol así que por estar próximo su cumpleaños, decidí regalarle una pelota y una camiseta de la selección de Shinjuku así que la guardé en una caja para no levantar sospechas y cuando viera el regalo no supiera que, pero cuando llegó el día y ella abrió la caja, tristemente la pelota estaba… ¡Ponchada! Sí, Mikoto fue otra víctima de aquel ser amargado, no puedo evitar ponerme triste al recordarlo, es por ello que yo… que yo… ¡le ruego me acepte en su equipo!

-Ara, ¡qué tragedia!... debe tratarse de alguien resentido con la vida y con un severo trauma de la infancia o tal vez…

-¿Tal vez Seto-Kaichou?

-Tal vez sólo pide a gritos que le obsequiemos una pelota y no sabe cómo decirlo… -¿Entonces su hipótesis sugiere que le obsequiemos una pelota? ¿Cree que funcione?

-Podríamos intentarlo… ¡qué complicado! Pero todo es posible si juntamos las ideas.

-¡De eso nada, el comité ejecutivo y el consejo no negocian con delincuentes!

-¡Suzushiro-san!- _Apareció Haruka muy enérgica y fiera, a veces pienso que quisiera que el uniforme incluyera capa._

 _-_ El comité ejecutivo se está encargando de todo, no hay de qué preocuparse, ¿no eres la chica ramen?

-Eh… sí.

-¿Es verdad que te sale delicioso?- _A mí me gustaría probar…_

 _Compostura Shizuru. -_ Bueno Señorita Suzushiro, yo no veo problema en que Tokiha-san colabore, por el contrario me agrada que el alumnado se muestre tan colaborador, con tal entusiasmo pronto atraparemos a quien esté haciendo ese tipo de fechorías a la brevedad posible.- _Yo pensaba mentalmente la situación y creo que no es un poncha pelotas sino más bien un…_

 _-_ ¡Un hincha pelotas!- _El piso se movió un instante ¿habrá sido en verdad?_

 _-_ Natsuki…- _Dijo Tokiha._

-Es poncha pelotas Kuga-san- _Dijo Kikukawa, quien apareció del más allá para entrometerse en el más acá. Quién presumo no es la única que desaparece su presencia._

 _-_ Pero si Mai-san quiere reclutarse al consejo no le veo el problema- _Como dije, Reito-kun también usa esa técnica, llega a tiempo para aprovechar el caos. Mou todos se aprovechan, yo también quiero aprovecharme pero de Natsuki._

-¿Eh…? Seto-Kaichou, la dirección ejecutiva tiene el control de la situación pero si así lo desean no hay problema. _-Suzushiro es manipulable desde su ego._

-Señorita Suzushiro, entonces ha sido falencia del consejo estudiantil… y ¿cómo es posible solucionar aquello? Realmente la dirección ejecutiva cuenta con una gran suerte al estar dirigida por Suzushiro-san, ¿sería posible que Mai-san aprenda un poco con ustedes y luego se incorpore al consejo?

 _-_ Creo que buscas ayuda en el sitio equivocado Mai, yo me encargaré de atrapar a ese hincha pelotas. _-Kuga se cruza de brazos y hace berrinches de niña rebelde._

 _-_ Mou… Kuga-san no nos tiene ni una pizca de fe- _Mencioné mientras la observaba curiosa juguetear con un cubo de Rubik que trajo consigo._

-La tendría de no ser porque…- _Algo iba a decir pero se contuvo.-_ No, no es nada. Yukino, ¿tienen alguna pista?

 _-_ Estamos en eso Kuga-san.

-Yukino tiene prohibido develar información continental.- _Haruka-chan se cruza de brazos y ríe con ufanidad._

 _-_ Es confidencial Haruka-chan.

-¡Eso dije!

-Señorita Suzushiro, ¿Puedo contar con usted?

-Eh… pues claro que si… Seto-Kaichou, yo no me opongo… bueno es hora de irme ¡Yukino, vámonos!

-Yo igual- _Dijo Natsuki con aires tan soberbios como los que me guardo-_ De todas maneras es algo tarde, ¿Mai, Mikoto; se quedan?

-Mai tengo hambre.

-Eh… sí, un momento Mikoto.

-Reito-kun, por favor te suplico que informes a nuestra nueva recluta y futura integrante Mai Tokiha sobre lo que le haga falta.- _Reito me debes una._

Acto seguido Reito les hizo un ademán para que le siguieran y poder hablar al respecto, no pierde el tiempo. Algo ocultaba Natsuki pero no me sentía con agallas para detenerla mientras se iba. Sólo me quedaba suspirar y fingir serenidad lo mejor que pude.

-Gracias por tu visita Kuga-san. _-Ella no es mi novia, es una simple extraña que se le parece, la mujer que amo es como yo, y ella, la que tenía en frente era para nada como yo. Yo quiero un alma perfecta, alguien capaz de amar como yo, por eso quiero alguien como yo, con este grado de sensibilidad._

La vi caminar hacia la puerta e irse lentamente, yo no pensaba detenerla. La vida es así, sólo atiné a tumbarme en mi sillón y esperar a nada. En algún momento deseé los brazos de mi madre. Me sentí tan sola.

Hago tonterías todo el tiempo, por eso soy una Fujino, por mantener siempre la calma frente a los demás, pero jamás cuando estoy sola.

Vi todas mis fantasías desvanecerse gracias a mi detestable mentalidad. De pronto supe que tenía que hacerlo, no era ninguna de esas tonterías de correr tras ella y detenerla o decirle todo lo que constantemente imagino con su semblante y silueta. Kuga ha empezado a quedarse de vez en cuando en la habitación de Tokiha y Minagi.

 _-0-_

Tengo un dolor de cabeza insoportable, increíblemente intolerable, me lo merezco, por pervertida yo lo sé, pero no me arrepiento de nada valió cada segundo.

 **Retrospección:**

Sabía que Natsuki, mí Natsuki se iba a quedar a dormir en el complejo habitacional junto con Tokiha y Minagi por lo que decidí espiarla y aún sabiendo que era muy peligroso acepté el reto de llegar a su ventana a como dé lugar, así descendí sagazmente desde la azotea hasta la cornisa de la habitación de Tokiha, me sentía como una adicta en busca de su droga ilegal, así es, lo confieso, el no ver las tiernas curvas de Natsuki me estaba matando… busqué la forma y ¡bingo! Por un instante sentí vértigo pero pude controlarlo. Pude divisar a una concentrada Mai al teléfono, una Mikoto somnolienta acomodándose en su cama y a mi bella novia con una ropa de dormir de un horroroso pantalón y camisa, la verdad fue decepcionante, ¿dónde estaba toda la bella y fina lencería que tanto amaba ver? ¿Era en serio esa su ropa de dormir? Ahora reafirmo el hecho de que mi camisón es de lo más sexy.

-Ne, Natsuki cierra la ventana, está haciendo frío- _¡Rayos! Mis minutos de espía estaban contados. Tuve que huir, felizmente mi traje de ninja ocultaba por completo mi identidad, sí, sí, no encontré nada mejor, era eso o parecer un terrorista. Tuve que brincar a la habitación contigua. Pero Natsuki alcanzó a verme, por una fracción de segundos nos vimos fijamente a los ojos antes de que gritara como lunática._

 _-_ ¡Kyaaaa! ¿Quién anda ahí?

 _-_ ¡Eres el poncha pelotas!- _y cuando hubo dicho esto todas las luces comenzaron a encenderse y el barullo empezó a resurgir del complejo y Minagi salió a la ventana queriendo saltar donde me encontraba pero por fortuna Mai se lo impidió, no me quedó más remedio que aventurarme a saltar, pa_ ra mi buena fortuna había un árbol de Alcanforero que daba a la cornisa de la ventana contigua a donde me encontraba así que brinqué ahí y luego al árbol con mucha destreza haciendo gala de mis habilidades ninjas. Logré descender lo más rápido posible y me golpee la cabeza en una rama, por fortuna logré correr y desaparecer por el jardín mucho antes de que ellas lograran bajar.

 **Fin de la retrospección**

Hoy no soporto mi día, ¡qué decepción, ni una sola curva!- _Sin embargo… ¿habrá ser más bello que Natsuki?_

-Shizuru-san, ¿has oído acerca del incidente de anoche? Dicen que el delincuente que buscamos se asomó al complejo habitacional femenino.

-Ara, Kanzaki-san no tiene necesidad de gritar…

-Lo siento Shizuru-san, parece que te duele mucho la cabeza… sólo no la vayas a perder.- _Si hay alguien que sabe lo que hice pero hace como que no sabe es Reito, sí, por algo es el vicepresidente del consejo, después de mí es el más astuto y calculador de los seres._

-Puedo oírte bien… ¿es que acaso hay mucha luz aquí?- _la cabeza me estaba estallando. Mi rostro se tornó sombrío. Tenía unos horribles orbes grises alrededor de mis ojos café oscuros (rojizos al sol). No aguanté así que fui a la enfermería…_

-Muy bien… con esto te sentirás mejor, ten Shizuru-san.- _Youko sensei me alcanzó unas aspirinas-_ ¿Segura que estarás bien?

-Sí sensei, la verdad sólo es dolor de cabeza se me pasará en breve…

-Oh… ya veo…

-Gracias por las aspirinas sensei. _-Me disponía a irme llegó Midori sensei junto con una herida Nao Yuuki, no me moví de la silla en la que me encontraba, me dio curiosidad._

-¡Ahh! Me duele- _lloraba como una niña._

-Tranquila Yuuki no es para tanto, ya pasará.

-¡Nooo! No ha pasado, no va a pasar, ¡me duele! ¡me duele!

-¿Qué le sucedió Midori?- _interrogó Youko sensei._

-Ah, no lo sé bien, cuando yo la encontré ya estaba así, creo que dio un mal paso… yo la encontré junto con...

-Todos tus pasos son malos… Nao tonta, eso te pasa por tomar lo que no te pertenece, si me lo hubieras devuelto en lugar de irte corriendo como una cabra loca, justicia divina.

-Natsuki sabe cómo animar a sus compañeras.

-Fujino-san… eh no, no es… yo no tuve nada que ver. Pero sí, se lo tiene bien merecido… pero en verdad está exagerando.

-Pues yo no lo creo Natsuki, creo que Nao–chan puede haber sufrido un esguince en el tobillo, debemos llevarla a un hospital lo más pronto posible para que le saquen unas placas y si es así entonces requiere de yeso por unas semanas…

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa psicópata! ¿Qué rayos guardas en ese teléfono para que reacciones así? ¿vídeos xxx o qué?

-No es verdad, solo tengo fot…- _En ese instante Kuga pareció notar mi presencia otra vez, pero tal parece que los lloriqueos de Yuuki nos volvieron a la realidad.-_ No te tengo por qué explicar.

-Ara… una vez tuve un gato al que le sacamos placas por una patita rota- _Es verdad, mi pobre Micifuz._

 _-_ ¿Rota dices? ¡Nooo! ¡Me duele, duele!

Ayudé a agilizar a que viniera la ambulancia para llevar a Yuuki al hospital, de igual manera calmé los nervios de Suzushiro-san. Al poco vinieron el resto de muchachas y en el camino me explicaron mejor el asunto, sucede que Yuuki le quitó el teléfono a Kuga que quien sabe qué habrá estado viendo, entonces ella la persiguió por el jardín y Yuuki quien creyó haberla perdido de pronto tuvo una mala pisada por lo que se vino abajo, cuando quiso levantarse no pudo y Midori-sensei acudió a su ayuda.

El dolor de cabeza se me pasó con lo ocurrido, debieron ser las aspirinas más eficaces de todas. A veces Natsuki es enigmática, su mirada siempre me esquiva, quise sentirme algo especial por ello pero vi que lo hace con medio mundo. Yuuki es del gremio de Mikoto-chan, son muy amigas pero tiene una extraña relación con Natsuki, como si fueran parientes.

-Natsuki, debes cuidar de Nao, yo tengo trabajo hoy- _Mai-san tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo en la misma cafetería que Midori-sensei, tal parece que es nueva ahí.-_ Vamos Mikoto.

-¡Vamos!- _Todas se fueron y yo me quedé a acompañarlas y a consultar sobre su estado con el médico, he sabido que Yuuki sólo tiene un pariente en esta ciudad y tal parece que no vive con ella, quizá por eso Natsuki se siente responsable, es como si una niña cuidara de otra niña._

-No tienes que quedarte si no lo deseas…- _me dijo._

 _-_ Es mi deber ver por los alumnos Kuga-san. _-Ella sólo sonrió con gratitud. Cuando la hora de irnos llegó, ella me dijo:-_ Gracias Fujino-san.- _Tomamos el metro y durante el trayecto hubo silencio, mucho silencio. Pero tiene razón no tenía por qué quedarme, sin embargo donde esté Natsuki, yo quiero estar.-_ Puedes llamarme Natsuki si así lo deseas...

-Ara, ara, de acuerdo Natsuki, tú puedes llamarme Shizuru.- _Pero aún así no puedo llamarte como me gustaría: amada mia._

 _-Fujino-san, Shizuru, Shizuru… Oía la voz de Natsuki a los lejos, esa voz se acercaba de a pocos conmoviéndome. Me transmitía tanta paz.-_ Shizuru despierta, o nos pasaremos... Shizuru… ¡Shizuru!

-¿Eh? ¿qué pasó? ¿fue varón, fue mujer?

-Pasó que te dormiste todo el camino, nada más pasaron cinco minutos y estabas dormida, supongo que estarías cansada… _-Natsuki estaba algo nerviosa y entendí por qué, me había recostado sobre su regazo y aún seguía así.-_ No es necesario que sigas ahí, digo no es que quiera echarte pero debemos bajar

-Kanin na Natsuki, lo siento mucho debió ser la medicina para el dolor de cabeza que me dio Youko sensei.

Llegamos al punto donde nos despedíamos, y entonces acorté la distancia, sentía que tenía que decírselo.

-Natsuki…- _Vacilé tanto que se dio cuenta._

-¿Sucede algo?

-No sé cómo decirlo… _-en ese momento toda su atención se confinó en mi persona._

-Tienes un enorme grano en la frente…

 _-_ ¿Eh?- _Pareció deprimirse inmediatamente por ello, aunque luego se reincorporó. Al final reímos por el asunto. Mi novia es divertida, pero también muy tímida, son aspectos de ella que no habría logrado imaginar, la realidad supera la ficción porque ella es más dulce en la vida real._

 _-_ Buenas noches Shizuru.- _Es mi segundo buenas noches de la semana, pero el primero en mi vida que me puso a dormir tan feliz.-_ Esta vez no pienso trepar ninguna ventana.

Sé que soy terrible, pero es mi forma de ser, no puedo con mi genio y jamás dejaré que Natsuki se entere que fui yo quien contactó a Nao Yuuki para que tomara su teléfono para mí, Yuuki-san no podría reconocerme aunque quisiera, ya que jamás vio mi rostro ni oyó mí voz, sólo leyó mis notas; pero como soy honorable de todas formas le dejé lo pactado en el velador de la habitación del hospital, eso la pondrá muy feliz. Tal vez no obtuve lo que buscaba, pero sí lo que quería; no se puede tener todo en la vida y eso también es parte de un gran plan. Ah y por cierto, Yuuki debería tener más cuidado por donde corre, ella corrió exactamente por donde supuse que lo haría… pobre, ya sanará.


	4. Chapter 4

Yo soy una persona que puede hacer todo por la persona que ama, no establezco límites para defender lo que quiero, ni para conseguirlo. Guardar un secreto puede ser una gran tortura, me considero endeble junto a ella, pero mis latidos exánimes resurgen como tórridas masas que incineran todo miedo.

Mi auto control es esencial, mi desinterés por todo aflora como calma, pensaba que eso no podría cambiar nunca. ¿Puede el amor oscurecer mis pensamientos, puede aquella luz lanzarme a un pozo tan profundo? Ciertamente me ha sumergido en sus abisales aguas, he empezado a hacer cosas que yo misma he juzgado negativas, pero de las cuales no concibo arrepentirme, realmente todo, poco o nada me importa, todo menos Natsuki, ella me ha abierto el camino a un sentir vivo, un sentimiento ardiente capaz de consumirlo todo, una pira excelsa que deifica mis bajezas. Su aparente frialdad conserva toda aquella dulzura que tanto he anhelado; empero jamás alguien había demostrado tan ligero interés romántico por mí, ella solo me ve como una simple conocida, sí a mí, a la chica más bella y popular de esta escuela, a la más misteriosa, femenina e inteligente, yo me esforcé en lograr todos estos atributos durante gran parte de mi vida, con el único objetivo de no tener que sufrir por causa del rechazo en ningún aspecto, sobre todo en el amor debido a que vi tantos casos y analicé sus falencias, y así había sido, hasta que poco o nada llegó a importarme tener todo lo que deseaba, porque el deseo es tan efímero como la niebla matutina. Yo soñaba con una figura sempiterna, fuera hombre o mujer, pero finalmente, ella apareció.

 **Monólogo:**

-Tú Shizuru, tú querías un rostro bello donde depositar todos tus elogios, pero te encontraste contigo misma.

-Yo tengo mucho amor que dar y Natsuki mucho por recibir.

-¿No te molesta que ella nunca retribuya?

-Me molestaría más no brindarle todo lo que tengo

-Ella será mía, porque "quiero su cuerpo muerto en la llama de mis sentimientos"

-Buena suerte.

 **Fin de monólogo**

-¡Seito Kaichou, esto se nos va de las manos! No solo hay un delincuente allá afuera, sino que ahora corren rumores de que se llevan a cabo duelos de Ninjutsu ilegales.- _ilegales, como ciertas drogas, como mi amor… rayos tenía una canción en la cabeza y no la quitaba con nada._

-Pero Suzushiro-san no sabemos qué tan cierto sea, debes reconsiderar sumarle tanta atención a los rumores… y respecto del ' _poncha pelotas'_ tengo entendido que no ha vuelto a ponchar ninguna, tal parece que ha desistido de sus fechorías.

-Tú siempre tan tranquilo como ella kanzaki-san, no veo que se lo estén tomando en serio. Pero aquí habemos quienes sí. ¡Yukino!

- _'Habemus malechorus' pensé cuando Yukino le alcanzó un reporte a Suzushiro, el cual ella colocó sobre mi escritorio, qué lata, tuve que hacer a un lado mi delicioso té, y eso que esta vez estaba más que delicioso._

-Ara, ¿Esta eres tú?- _Dije al ver las fotografías, oh tal parece que 'no habemus malochorus' pero habemos grandes 'pechorus' oh… quién lo diría Suzushiro en una pose tan sensual._

-Te queda muy bien ese traje de baño- _Añadió Kanzaki quién se había acercado a ver la imagen._

-¡Gomen Haruka chan! Debieron colarse las fotos del paseo…

-¡Yukino! _-Alguien se acaba de poner como tomate, un tomate de cabello rubio, ok, debo poner seriedad, mas el tomate seguía hablando y eso me lo impedía, no puedo concentrarme cuando estoy aburrida._

-Aquí tienes, estas sí son las fotos tomadas por el escuadrón de vigilancia del comité ejecutivo. _-Ahora sí me volvió el interés, no sabía que había todo un escuadrón. Me imagino que pasaría su supieran que… tal vez deba ir a la capilla._

-Vaya… qué curiosa fotografía.- _Dijo Reito siempre es muy amable y bien pensado, aparte de darle pereza las exageraciones de Suzushiro, pero parecía intrigado, ésta vez parecía no exagerar. Las fotos que trajo Suzushiro estaban pésimamente tomadas y en ella se ven una media silueta oscura con lo que parecía una…_

 _-¿_ Una Katana?- _Una muy afilada._

-Así es Kanzaki-san, en realidad la fotografía era más pequeña pero agrandé la imagen- _Dijo Yukino, alguien quiere su estrella de niña buena._

 _-_ Ara…

-¿Qué sucede seto Kaichou?

-Es que me parece que Suzushiro-san tomó la fotografía con la misma cámara con la que captura ovnis.- _Siempre es así, digo todas las fotografías más importantes de la historia de la humanidad se toman con la misma cámara, es un cuadro algo así como: ¡un ovni, usemos la peor de las cámaras!_

-Pe, pero mejoraremos, además ese no es el caso, no es solo eso, tenemos un testigo; ejem, así que luego de oírlo ustedes tomaran todo esto con mayor serenidad.

-Es seriedad Hasuka-chan.

-Eso dije… ¿dónde está Mai-san?

-Eh… bueno dijo que tenía que ir al baño.

-Justo ahora se le ocurre...

-Bueno, bueno, señorita Suzushiro, se lo encargo, veo que está atendiendo bien la situación. _-Y ésta Fujino se va tal como vino…_

-¿Te vas tan temprano Shizuru-san?

-Tengo unos pendientes Reito- _También vida personal. Sin embargo no, no me dejan pues._

-¿Eh…?- _Todos me vieron con mucha intriga, y yo de verdad tenía asuntos muy importantes que atender, en eso apareció Mai-san junto con Yuichi tate._

 _-_ Gomen, lo lamento es que bebí mucho refresco, siento mucho la tardanza pero… es que también Yuichi-san no llegaba. _-Me supongo que había cola en el baño._

-Tenía entrenamiento en el club de kendo señorita Tokiha- _Vaya esos dos se acabarán casando, pues qué ganas de hacerse berrinches._

-Yuichi-san, el club de Kendo está en el otro bloque…- _Le dije al verlo._

-No… bueno no vine por eso- _Me dio la impresión de que a Reito le había cambiado el semblante._

 _-_ Él es nuestro testigo ocular Kaichou-san- _Aclaró Suzushiro muy confiada.-_ Lo que está por decir puede interesarle mucho.

 _Volví a tomar asiento muy angustiada porque se me hacía tarde, así que solo suspiré resignada-_ Muy bien Yuichi-san entonces puedes tomar asiento y contarnos lo que sepas.

-Bien, yo… bueno, la tarde del viernes decidí quedarme a meditar y practicar un poco por las competencias que ya se acercan. En fin, sucede que cuando ya me iba pero olvidé mi teléfono adentro así que volví, en eso oí ciertos ruidos como si alguien librara algún tipo de lucha, en el _dojo_ no había nadie al menos eso pensé hasta que fui al jardín posterior, en eso vi un sujeto todo de negro salió que se enfrentaba a Takeda-kun, lo atacó con un sable real.

-¿Un sable real? _-preguntó Mai-san._

 _-_ Sí. Una katana- _Agregó Yuichi-_ Takeda-kun no era rival para él, su _Shinai_ quedó hecho trizas y también en un instante, si Takeda-kun no hubiera tenido puesto el _Bogu_ ese golpe directo al _Men_ le hubiera matado, incluso creí que me mataría. No, creo que hasta controló su fuerza en ese golpe. ¡Rayos ese tipo! Ni siquiera parecía respirar, era como si fuera un robot.

-Como un fantasma. _-Un espectro silencioso…_

-Fujino-san, su presencia fría es peor que eso, lo que no entiendo es…

-¿Qué cosa Tate-kun?

-Verás Reito senpai, yo creo que solo deseaba medir las habilidades de Takeda-kun, después de todo él es el líder del club de Kendo, y si él no fue rival supongo que… bueno solo sé que no tenía ningún otro tipo de interés salvo medir a su oponente.

-¡Cuánta intriga…! ¿Será que es éste el asesino de pelotas? Tal parece que nos encontramos ante la peor conspiración anti pelotas de la historia.

-Si ese era el poncha pelotas, no creo que solo a eso se dedique. _-Yuichi parecía preocupado, y yo más intrigada que nunca; sin embargo hay tiempo para todo,_

-¿Eh? Como le dije Kaichou, esto es cosa seria, pero el comité ejecutivo está a cargo y resolveremos esto pronto. No cederemos, las pelotas deben ser restituidas.

-Suzushiro-san, es bueno saber que ha llevado este asunto de esta manera, pero creo que desde ahora el consejo tomará cartas en el asunto.- _En ese punto pensé que el tiempo se había esfumado y que de seguro Masashi se encontraba deprimido…_ \- Reito-san la seguridad de las pelotas es importante, pero mucho más la del alumnado, me gustaría que me informe cómo se encuentra Takeda-kun.

-Ya lo creo Shizuru-san. _-Me apoyó Kanzaki con inusual interés._

-¡Pero Kaichou, podemos atraparlos! El comité redoblará esfuerzos, además tenemos un nuevo plan de vigilancia.- _Me pareció interesante todo esto._

-De acuerdo, señorita Suzushiro aunque todo se realizará bajo la supervisión de Kanzaki-san, por otro lado creo que sería prudente vigilar el _dojo_.

-¿Cree usted que vuelva ahí?

-Shizuru tiene razón, si lo que ese sujeto busca es un oponente digno definitivamente buscará entre los mejores, lo más probable es que sigas tú Yuichi.

-Natsuki ha entendido mi punto, es por ello que deseo que el comité ejecutivo siga brindando su apoyo como hasta ahora ¿Puedo contar con usted señorita Suzushiro?

-Por supuesto, nos encargaremos, ¡Yukino, Mai-san, es hora de ir a atrapar rebeldes!

-¡Sí Haruka-chan!

-¡Sí Suzushiro-san!- _Y así el comité ejecutivo salió del salón del consejo._

 _-_ Shizuru-san, creo que Yuichi puede ser una buena ayuda,- _Expuso Reito-kun, lo cual atribuyo a motivos personales.-_ ¿Yuichi le interesaría reclutarse en el consejo? _-Tal parece que Reito piensa que al enemigo es mejor tenerlo cerca._

-Ah… bueno la verdad no estoy interesado. _-Él solo estaba inquieto por las palabras de Natsuki._

-Yuichi-san debería considerarlo, su ayuda nos será muy útil, cuando menos hasta completar esta saga. _-Le dije, fuera de los celos de Reito consideré que sería un gran apoyo._

-¿Saga?

-Así es, la saga del poncha pelotas. Porque sería una tragedia que las próximas pelotas ponchadas fueran las de su propiedad, ¿no cree?

-¡Pero qué…!

-Ara… ¿nunca ha jugado voleibol?

-¡Ah! Bueno sí… entonces creo que lo pensaré…

-Kanzaki-san, hágase cargo de nuestro nuevo recluta.

-Pero yo no dije que… bueno, ni modo.

Cuando ellos nos dejaron a solas pude notar un extraño sentimiento rondando a Natsuki, algo no andaba bien y no podía saber qué.

-¿Hay algo que te preocupa Natsuki? Yo podría brindarte mi ayuda en lo que fuera… es más yo té daría…

-¿Cómo?

-Que si quiere té.- _Es mejor no presionar._

-Yo… estoy agradecida por todo lo que haces por mí, pero no es nada, solo estoy algo extraña porque… es solo que, mi padre, bueno él estuvo en Shinjuku la semana pasada…

-Debió ser muy grato verlo Natsuki.

-No lo vi. Solo lo supe.- _Oh…_

Durante un momento no supe qué decir o cómo reaccionar, solo pude contemplarla silenciosa, ella estaba como recientemente de costumbre, en la ventana mirando a la nada o tal vez la puesta de sol, quién podría saberlo, daría lo que fuera por saberlo.

-Shizuru, estrenarán una película de acción mañana, me preguntaba…

-¿Es acaso una cita?- _¡qué emoción!_

-¡De eso nada! Yo solo no quiero ir sola y quizá tú…

-No se diga más, yo pasaré por ti, no quiero que te arrepientas.- _Corrí a abrazarla. Son de esos abrazos que si no doy me incendio por dentro, ella es ingenua pero no tonta._

-De acuerdo es solo que yo... _-Dijo escapando, así que hice un giro inesperado._

-Kanin na Natsuki, yo atesoro cada minuto a tu lado, pero debo irme, si tú deseas usar mi acceso virtual para espiar a todo el mundo eres libre, pero me temo que ya no puedo tardar más.

-¿A dónde…?

-Ara… ¿Natsuki no puede estar sin mí?- _Porque yo sí puedo vivir sin mí pero no sin ti, ¡Nah! Yo tampoco puedo vivir sin mí._

-No de eso nada, descuida, pero sobre mañana, yo pasaré por ti… no uses vestido.

\- Adiós Natsuki, nos vemos mañana. _-No podía quedarme yo tenía algo que hacer y me estaban esperando._

 _-_ Adiós Shizuru…

Cuando Natsuki no cuenta algo es cuando más sufre, no es una persona reservada por decisión propia sino por naturaleza, así como yo una pervertida, pero esas cosas nos hacen sufrir mucho, bueno a mí no tanto. Investigué un poco sobre el pasado de Natsuki y hubieron muchas tragedias, pero hay unos cabos sueltos que no me permiten armar el rompecabezas, algo extraño la está rondando y yo debo saber qué, pero ahora…

-8-

-Siento llegar tarde Musashi sensei. _-Llegué a un lugar rodeado de flores, mucha música y sobre todo grande virtuosos._

-Descuida Shizuru-san llegas justo a tiempo, ¿estás lista?

-Más que nunca… _-Mi sensei es como un pariente para mí, lo segundo más cercano que Natsuki, desearía que no tuviera que llevar ese cayado a todas partes, que fuera como antes de aquel accidente, cuando podía caminar libremente. Yo quería tener más tiempo para Natsuki, pero no puedo evitar hacer lo que hago, es indudablemente maravilloso. Hay tanto arte en todo esto._

El mundo puede ser un lugar más horrendo para un alma solitaria, pero el amor, el amor es capaz de convertirlo en un buen lugar; así ha pasado con mi corazón. Y este tiempo también es para ella.

-8-

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! – _Llamé a Natsuki porque todavía no llegaba._

 _-_ Natsuki impuntual.- _Debo admitir que no siempre soy dulzura, que gran parte del tiempo tengo cuidado de lo que le digo o temor de su carácter un poco áspero, pero hoy no, porque los días femeninos más estresantes llegaron para fastidiarme la cita. No sabía que ponerme, nada me parecía bueno, nada, me esmeré tanto y me apuré tanto para que ella llegara tarde._

Natsuki se apareció a las afueras de Fuuka con 15 minutos de tardanza y con su motocicleta, eso me intrigó, supongo que habrá estado en su departamento, ¿por qué ya no la usa tanto? Esa pregunta es la que vengo haciéndome desde hace algún tiempo. Menos mal le hice caso y llevo pantalones, así como ella, pero definitivamente verla con ropa tan ceñida a su cuerpo es un privilegio único, su figura es exquisita; traía una blusa verde pastel la cual casi no se apreciaba por la casaca de cuero negra que llevaba encima la cual era propia de un motorista pero sin restarle feminidad. Yo sí traía un abrigo de botones café encima de una blusa de tela suelta color rosa, solo un poco más claro que mi bufanda, el otoño ya empezaba a despedirse…

 _-_ ¿Estás bien Shizuru?- _tú que crees._

-Llevo quince minutos esperando. Natsuki debió tener mejores cosas que hacer y por eso me dejó esperando.

-Pero… solo pasaron diez… además te envié un mensaje…

-15 minutos Natsuki, tal vez deba enseñarte a ver un reloj…

-Ok 15… lo que tú digas, solo no te enfades.

-…

-De acuerdo lo siento mucho, aún llegamos a la función, ¿vamos entonces?

-Sí, pero… Ah Natsuki lo siento mucho, no sé qué me pasa hoy es que es tan fastidioso estar así. Siento que no soy yo, o que soy yo pero que es mi otro yo… _-Creo que se debatió sobre si el miedo era una opción._

-Oh… ya veo, así que eso es lo que tienes, realmente no pensé que fueras tan…

-¿Tan?- _Ella solo se reía de mi condición, parecía burlarse de mi desespero y frustración, de mi mal humor aunque de a ratos parecía asustada._

 _-_ Tan femenina… eres una madeja de estrógeno. Te compraré chocolates y todo lo que desees, ahora sé sincera, ¿quieres ir al cine? O tal vez prefieres otra cosa…

-¿Insinúas que estoy insoportable?

-¡No! Yo solo… creo que.- _Un solo gesto mío puede decir mucho.-_ creo que el cine sigue siendo la mejor opción. ¿Insoportable tú? Para nada, solo necesitas algo de atención. Shizuru ponte este casco- _Acto seguido me subí con mucho temor a su motocicleta._ -Sujétate bien.- _Y esa fue la parte que más me gustó._

Cuando llegamos Natsuki se ofreció a invitarme lo que deseara del escaparate de golosinas y palomitas, entonces vimos a alguien muy familiar.

-¿Mai?

-Ah, Natsuki qué sorpresa, ¿Kaichou-san?

-Pero qué sorpresa Mai-san trabaja en el cine.

-Eh… sí, me gusta probar nuevos empleos cada cierto tiempo.- _La fila empezaba a inquietarse._

 _-_ ¿Qué es lo que van a pedir?

-Yo solo deseo té.

-¿Es en serio?

-Mou qué de malo tiene...

-Bueno nada, pero ¿solo eso? ¿Estás segura Shizuru, segura que no deseas nada más?- _Yo esperaba que le alcance._

-Ya me siento confundida… pero no, no deseo nada más.

-Está bien…

 **Quince minutos después.**

-¿Natsuki, te comerás esos chocolates?

-De hecho los traje para ti, sabía que tendrías hambre.

-Natsuki es tan considerada, pero creo que no serán suficientes… mira que la película recién empieza y…

-Está bien iré por más.

 **Otros quince minutos después…**

-Natsuki, ¿acabarás tus palomitas?

-Debí suponer que también tendrías hambre… deja te traigo una porción para ti

-Ookini.

-Ten- _Natsuki fue tan amable, el ánimo me volvió al ver tantos zombies en la pantalla, todos esos actos sangrientos parecían generar en mí tanta emoción, la misma que el barullo había insuflado en el ambiente. Por un momento cuando la vi dormir en la película sentí tantos deseos de solo abrazarla y… quedarme ahí para siempre, pensaba que ella era el mejor de los chocolates. Mas como la vida real es cruel entonces solo me conformé con tomarle fotografías mientras babeaba. Es el colmo porque fue ella quien eligió la película, creo que secretamente prefiere el romance o el drama antes que la acción. Ojalá que no, todos necesitamos acción. Se estaba riendo dormida, ¿en qué habrá estado soñado?_

 _-_ Natsuki… Natsuki… despierta…ya viene la policía.- _eso nunca falla.-_ ¡Arriba las manos!

-¡Ah! _– Qué cuadro tan dulce, fue como echarle agua a un gato, despertó de golpe-_ ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucedió?

-ja, ja, ja, te dormiste, somos las últimas en la sala, si no salimos creerán que nos quedamos a hacer nuestra propia función. Bueno yo no me opongo pero ¿aquí? Digo…

-¡Tonta! Tu nivel de maldad es increíble, ¿Por qué no me despertaste? ¡qué vergüenza! _-Mi nivel de perversión es lo que va en aumento indefensa gatita… ok._

-Es que te veías tan cómoda que solo atiné a comerme tus palomitas y beberme tu soda.

-Lo siento mucho Shizuru arruiné la salida.

-Ara, creo que ha sido uno de los mejores días que he tenido en lo que va del año.

-Shizuru… _-El primero fue cuando me hablaste._

Al poco las luces se encendieron y pude ver mejor a la persona tan maravillosa que tenía en frente, no podía creer que todas las cualidades tangenciales a mis estándares, todo aquello que la hacía tan diferente de mi ideal era lo que me volvía loca, una lucha se libró en mi interior, una figura de virtudes ausentes, Natsuki no era para nada lo que yo esperaba, pero tampoco me encontraba decepcionada; entonces se enhestó mi lógica. Era hora de saber realmente qué tipo de persona era Natsuki.

Natsuki y yo hemos entablado una amistad divertida y especial al menos para mí, es la responsable de que mi té sepa mejor cada día, quien la viera es tan consentidora. Cada día aprendo mucho de ella y sobre ella, me he inmiscuido mucho más en sus asuntos de lo que ella cree; tal vez incluso muchos ignoren el tiempo que realmente pasamos juntas y lo mucho que lo disfrutamos, hay cierta reserva en ese aspecto, quizá más conmigo que con ella, porque yo solo soy una mujer solitaria y ocupada, aunque todavía no entiendo por qué no quiere ir conmigo a comprar ropa interior… es una adicta a la lencería, tiene gustos muy exigentes, refinados y sensuales para ello.

Natsuki me ha contado escuetamente sobre la trágica muerte de su madre a manos de un fatídico accidente, también acerca del abandono de su padre a raíz de ello… solo cumple con enviarle dinero y llamarla de vez en cuando. Me contó que ella y Tokiha se conocen desde hace algún tiempo porque en aquel entonces Tokiha-san trabajaba en un centro comercial a donde Naktsuki fue a comprar lencería, parece que debido a su frecuencia entablaron cierta amistad que se ha fortalecido con el tiempo.

-Ne Shizuru ¿cuál es tu color favorito? _-Me dijo mientras mirábamos hacia la nada, sentadas en una banca de madera casi en soledad y aun así ella insiste en que no era una cita._

-El púrpura.

-En mi caso es el azul _-Lo sabía._

-Entonces puede ser verdad, dicen que hay ciertas cosas que influyen en la personalidad de las personas, una de ellas es la fecha de nacimiento… _-Y ahí empezaba de nuevo a exponer toda su mentalidad sobre las cosas que le gustan, una de ellas es tener la razón en todo momento, eso es algo que a mí me tiene sin cuidado. Yo sé que la tengo. De pronto pareció centrar su mirada en alguien que se acercaba por el caminito del parque, era un hombre de traje y anteojos de marco grueso, de espesa barba y cabello largo recogido en una cola, yo no le tomé mucha importancia aunque ella parecía que sí._

 _-_ Shizuru es algo tarde debemos irnos.

 _-_ ¿Sucede algo Natsuki?

-Eh… no nada es solo que… creo que es algo tarde Shizuru. ¿Nos vamos? _-No le creí, algo la puso inquieta pero no me quiso decir, pienso que incómoda es la palabra. Averiguaré._

-Oye Shizuru, aclárame una cosa ¿cambiaste de perfume…?- _me dijo cuando llegamos a la entrada de Fuuka donde aparcó su motocicleta, dijo que volvería a su departamento._

-Vaya Natsuki se toma su tiempo para poder olerme…

-¡Eres imposible! _-Amo cuando se sonroja_.-Yo lo digo porque tengo buen olfato así que… de todas formas aunque esta fragancia no está nada mal, la otra me gustaba más…- _Lo último lo dijo muy bajito._

-Shizuru, es algo tarde y no sabemos quién pueda estar rondando la escuela, ten cuidado ¿sí?

-Cuánta amabilidad Natsuki, haré lo que me pides solo si tú también tienes mucho cuidado.

-Aunque descuida, sé un poco de artes marciales, te defendería si alguien intentara hacerte daño. _-y yo mataría al que te lo hiciera._

-¡Natsuki! – _De la nada apareció Tokiha, estaba junto a un joven de cabello castaño y el mismo color de ojos…_

-¡Ahhhhh!- _y esa es la persona que piensa defenderme, gritó como niña cuando Tokiha le tocó el hombro._

 _-¡Qué susto!_ ¿qué haces por aquí a estas horas?

-Pues ya salí del trabajo, te vi al inicio de tu cita ¿no recuerdas?

-¡Que no!- _Hasta ella se dio cuenta de que sí era una cita._

-Natsuki ¿hay dos pandas que vienen en camino?

-Qué cosas dices Shizuru, ¡Ahhhh!- _Insisto, creo que pondré más atención en Natsuki de lo que pensé porque hasta se desmayó. Yo soy quien debe cuidarla._

 _-_ ¡Kaichou-san Natsuki le tiene fobia a los pandas!-¿ _eso puede ser posible?_ \- cuando la conocí la botarga era un panda, es por eso que nos hicimos amigas porque se desmayó en la tienda y tuve cuidado de ella, parece que cuando era niña ella fue al zoológico y en un descuido de su madre intentó alimentar a uno y este le succionó el brazo, era inofensivo sí es solo que ella lo tomó muy mal, tanto que se desmayó y tuvo pesadillas, parece que no puede superar aquel trauma.- _Joder, tendré que cambiar de regalo, pensaba obsequiarle un pandita de peluche._

 _-_ ¿Se puede saber qué hacen a estas horas?- _dijo el panda uno quitándose la cabeza de peluche._

 _-_ ¿Suzushiro-san? ¿Kikukawa-san?

-¿Directora (del comité), Yukino?

-Sí somos nosotras es que estamos camufladas para poder vigilar el lugar

-Con que este era el plan secreto de vigilancia… ¿Y se les ocurrió que dos pandas gigantes en los jardines de Fuuka no levantarían sospechas?

-Mire kaichou-san en un inicio pensé en que los disfraces debían ser de árboles pero es más sospechoso ser un árbol que camina…

-Las Socratea exorrhiza así le hacen

-Las ¿qué?

 _-_ Son un tipo de ficus camina, pero no tan rápido _…-Yukino es muy lista._

 _-_ …

-Aún no me han dicho que hacen aquí.- _Preguntó Suzushiro._

-Con que este era el plan secreto del que hablaba Suzushiro-san- _Balbuceó Tokiha muy decepcionada._

 _-_ Ara, pobre Natsuki… _-Seguía desmayada._

-¿Buenas noches?- _Hasta ahora la presencia de aquel joven había pasado desapercibida._

 _-_ ¡Ah perdonen! Él es mi hermano pequeño, se llama Takumi.

-Buenas noches, mucho gusto, ya no soy tan pequeño… Onee chan, creo que mejor me voy adelantando no quiero que Akira-kun se preocupe.- _Su bella y sensual hermana mayor lo dejó ir tal como una madre deja salir a la calle a un hijo, sí con esos aires de protección desmesurada. Al parecer su joven hermano decidió ir a recogerla al trabajo. Todos están algo paranoicos, pero_ esta _vez penosamente tuve que aceptar que Suzushiro no exageraba_.

Yo no podía dejar de sentir que nos estaban espiando, es ese sentido arácnido de todo Fujino.

-Bueno seito Kaichou… pasa que…- _Natsuki empezaba a reaccionar así que las interrumpí y les pedí que desaparecieran para evitar otro Shock en mi adorada persona especial, pobre, tan joven y con tantos traumas. Cuando todo hubo pasado le expliqué la situación y cada quién partió a su lugar._

 _-8-_

-Este té está delicioso Shizuru-san…

-Oh… muchas gracias, pero el crédito ha de ser para otra persona…

-Vaya… muy bien, debo contarte que muchos alumnos están alejándose del _dojo_ en tanto no se sepa quién atacó a Masashi-kun, pero te diré Shizuru-san, ya lo habrás oído antes "Divide e impera".

-Maquiavelo. Aunque aquella frase la aprendí primero de usted sensei, tengo la impresión de que algo más fuerte quiere aprovechar el caos provocado por el _'poncha pelotas'._

-¿No le temes?

-Para nada, me parece insignificante y por lo que veo nada tiene que ver conmigo. El aburrimiento sensei, el aburrimiento es enemigo de la cordura. Debe tratarse de alguien demasiado aburrido, un prodigio hastiado de que su virtud no le sirva de nada.

-Analizas todo con propiedad, muy bien, Shizuru-san.

-Muchas gracias sensei, debo irme, le agradezco el tiempo.

-El honor es mío Shizuru-san, no olvides lo de mañana _._

-No lo haré sensei, ahí estaré.

 _-_ ¡Ah! y Shizuru-san ten cuidado.

Una advertencia de cualquiera es cualquier advertencia, pero una de Musahi sensei era algo que debía ser tomado en serio.

-8-

No somos más que un puñado de emociones ardientes, eso es lo que somos a esta edad, albergamos tantos sueños y supersticiones, y es porque somos puros, porque aún no se han establecido muros en nuestras mentes, es porque aún no formamos parte considerable de este monstruo llamado sistema, entonces solo tenemos eso para hacer frente a la vida, nuestros sentimientos por la persona que amamos, solo eso tenemos: nuestra persona más importante.

-Shizuru, ¿sucede algo?

-Natsuki se preocupa mucho por mí, eso me hace sentir muy especial.

-Bueno… sí, es que has estado muy callada.

-Solo disfruto el té que Natsuki ha preparado para mí.

-No es para tanto Shizuru, tú siempre me traes el desayuno y me ayudas con las tareas que de verdad siento que prepararte el té no es nada. Shizuru debo irme, saldré con Mai y las chicas, iremos al Karaoke, procura no quedarte hasta muy tarde, mira que hay cosas raras sueltas por ahí, pero cualquiera que fuera el caso no dudes en llamarme.

-8-

Natsuki ve en mí una gran amiga, sé que no tengo oportunidad, pero un día será mía, de una forma u otra, ya no tengo otro motivo de vida que ese.

* * *

 **Nota:** Me es grato saber que alguien lee este Fic y agradezco los comentarios, ni idea de si esto se pondrá bueno o malo, espero sea comprensible. Gratitudes.


End file.
